chocolatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolate Lollipops
Chocolate lollipops are made using melted chocolate poured into candy molds, and are then frozen. Most crafting stores carry a large variety of holiday and seasonal molds, along with a large selection of different colored chocolate wafers, allowing for complete customization. Ingredients: Chocolate wafer melts (color(s) of your choice) Candy Mold(s) Fine paintbrush Toothpicks Lollipop sticks Treat bags Ribbon/Plastic Ties Large microwaveable container or double boiler Step 1: Choose your method for Melting the Chocolate: ' ''Be sure to separate the different colors of chocolate so that they don’t run together when they have melted '''Microwave: '''Place the chocolate in a microwave-safe bowl and heat it on high power at 10-second intervals, stirring each time, just until it's completely melted. '''Double Boiler: '''This method allows you the most temperature control, and is best for higher-quality chocolate. Set up your double boiler with a small amount of water in the bottom pot. The water should not be touching the top pan--and warm it over medium-low heat. Bring water to a a boil, then add chocolate. Stir the choclate occasionally, just until the mixture is smooth, then remove the pan from the heat. '''Slow Cooker: '''A slow cooker, set on low heat, is great for melting chocolate and keeping it at the right temperature while you work. Stir choclate occasionally to prevent from getting too hot. If chocolate appears to be getting too hot and thickening, turn off the slow cooker, remove the insert, and stir in a couple of pieces of unmelted chocolate to cool it down. '''Step 2: Filling the Mold ''' Choose your mold - make sure it is clean and dry. If you want to make your lollipops using one solid color, skip to the next paragraph. If you want more detailed/multi-colored pops, use the paintbrush and apply the different colors of chocolate to "paint" the details on the inside of the mold. Use a toothpick to fill in very small areas, such as "eyes". Be sure to fill the areas completely. You can check this by holding the mold up, and looking underneath it for any "clear" spaces. Be sure to rinse your brush between the different colors. Once you have painted all of the deails you can fill the mold with one solid color. You can use a spoon, funnel, or squeeze bottle to fill the mold. After you are done filling the mold, tap it several times on the table to get rid of any air bubbles. Step 3 Add the Stick! If you are making a lollipop, add the sticks to the mold. The stick should be placed on the lower half of the mold. Spin the stick to cover it with the chocolate. '''Step 4 Let the Choclate Harden Put the filled mold in the refrigerator or freezer until candy has set. This takes approx 15 minutes. If you aren't sure they are done, check the underside. The chocolate generally has a frosted appearance against the mold. If there are any dark spots, there may be some soft spots, and you should freeze/refrigerate it a bit longer. Step 5 Removing the Pops Turn over the mold about an inch above a flat surface covered with parchment or waxed paper. After gently flexing the mold, the candies will fall out, or loosen enough that you can easily remove them. Step 6 Fin! Place the completed pops into treatbags. Tie each bag with a pretty ribbon or sandwich bag tie. Enjoy! Category:Varieties Category:Chocolate Category:99chocolaterecipes.com Category:Candy